


Socks

by CavannaRose



Series: Star Wars Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drive Yards, Gen, Planet Kuat (Star Wars), Twi'leks (Star Wars), Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: A twi'lek born on Kuat has a harsh start to life, but where will that lead her? Things are more than they seem, and so is she.
Series: Star Wars Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/897954





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This has been battering around in my head for a bit. The main story will take place post-Order 66, but the first few chapters will be backstory.

The memory-dream was always the same, it never changed, and it always shook her awake, lekku jammed in her mouth to stop the scream-sounds from escaping. Never let the scream-sounds out, that would bring the rumble man. She just knew it. The rumble man was always in the memory-dream, with his voice like thunder in her head, making her cover her hearing places and squeeze her eyes closed. She was small in the memory-dream, too small to do the two-legs movements well, so mostly she did four-legs, but that was okay. Four-legs was fast-fast. Four-legs was stable. Four-legs was easier for going through the secret places behind and above walls. That was where she could hide and find treasures. Treasures always made the Haoy smile.  _ Haoy _ . Haoy was the best in the whole of Kuat, and maybe even further, but she didn’t know for sure, she hadn’t been further, not even up to the drive yards. 

The memory-dream always started with Haoy making the happy-mouth noises.  _ Singing.  _ Haoy was Shiri, filling the air with the mouth-noises that made all the worries wash away, like a warm-cloth on a tear-stained face. Haoy would pick her up and cuddle her close. “Ma shareen,” Haoy would say, “Ma shareen, Daesha.” She couldn’t remember what the mouth-sounds meant, but they were burned into her brain, repeating each night in the memory-dream. Then Haoy would tell her with lekku-talk all about how smart she was, and tickle her belly and make her laugh. Lekku-talk was easier than mouth-sounds, she liked lekku-talk best.

Then the memory-dream got to the bad part. Three loud knocks on the door. Haoy would make the hush-motion with her lekku and whisper “Haly.” That was the mouth-sound that meant she had to hide and be very quiet. Haoy would open the grate and help her get up into the tall-place in the ceiling. The one that connected to all the other rooms. Sometimes she would go watch the other families, but in the memory-dream Haoy was acting strangely, so she stayed. Haoy would go to the door and that was when the rumble-man would come in, with his thunder-voice that hurt her head. “Châts nu midwan.” He rumbled, making her press her hands harder against her hearing-places. This time she didn’t close her eyes, though. Something was wrong, and the rumble-man was the reason. “Rhak-skuri.” This was a different rumble, a softer sound like a furred creature makes when it likes someone. Then they did the mouths-together thing and she closed her eyes. The mouths-together thing made her belly feel twisty. 

The rumble-man took Haoy to a corner of the room, whispering in his quietest rumble. Haoy’s mouth sounds were quiet, but not comfortable-quiet, and her lekku signed that she was angry-scared. She wanted to go down to Haoy and wrap her arms around her, but Haoy had made the stay-there sign and that meant not to disobey. She couldn’t make out what the rumble-man was growling about, but she made out some of the mouth-sounds.  _ Woyunoks _ and  _ Shâsot _ and  _ Dzwol _ . Mouth-sounds that made her lekku scared-twitch. 

“KOA.” She had never heard Haoy make the loud mouth-sounds before, and her lekku did the scared-run-hide sign, but she couldn’t do what Haoy signed, she had to watch. Haoy backed away from the rumble-man, and his face had the angry-danger look. He took something from his side and it became buzzing-bright in his hand, and then Haoy was on the floor, but it was wrong. Haoy’s eyes looked up where she was hiding, but there was no Haoy behind them. Haoy was so still. 

The rumble-man’s eyes followed Haoy’s, and he gave her a scary-smile with flashing teeth. “Woyunoks,” he rumbled, making the come-here gesture with his hands, but she was too scared. He came closer and closer, and she wished that his feet would tangle up with the carpet on the floor so she could scramble fast-fast away. He stumbled, just like she had wish-hoped, and she scrambled with all her speed through the high-places hiding spots. The scrambled til her hands and feet were sticky and coated with the scary blue. Scary blue like what had been leaking from Haoy’s mouth when she went scary-still. Finding herself in a big washing-house, she burrowed into a fresh basket of laundry and hiccup-cried until she slept, undetected in the forgotten corner of the warm room.


End file.
